Guardians of the Multiverse, Book One: The Pending Storm
by KievaLynn
Summary: Part One of my WITCH/Final Fantasy 7 crossover, placed here because it takes place primarily in the WITCH universe. When Jenova escapes to Earth, will the Guardians be able to handle her? Especially when various other forces are at work, some for good and some for evil. Sequel to my previous WITCH and FF7 stories.
1. Introduction

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

W7W7W7W

"Guardians of the Multiverse"

Introduction and Notes

W7W7W7W

This story is a sequel to both my existing W.I.T.C.H. stories (Kieva Lynn's Season Three, Redemption's Flame, and the Summer Break series) as well as my Final Fantasy Seven stories (Courage to Change the Things You Can, Stranger Highways, and Insert Disk Two). Obviously I recommend reading those, but since that's over 400,000 words I'm giving a brief review below for those who don't have that kind of time: (WARNING: Spoilers for my other stories). If you already know all of this, or just don't care, go ahead and skip to the next chapter to start the story.

W.I.T.C.H.:

Kieva Lynn's Season Three:

The Guardians faced an attack by Queen Neera, Ruler and Heart of the Planet Varthan. Neera intended to conquer Kandrakar, but due to her status as a magic-based entity she was unable to travel there of her own free will. Neera began manipulating the Guardian's parents into learning the truth about their daughters, threatening them in order to gain information about how the Guardian's powers worked. As a result, all of the Guardians parents now know the truth.

Still weakened by her power being used to contain Nerissa, Elyon is empowered by the Heart of Kandrakar as the Guardian of Light. Miranda escapes from prison, but gains a new perspective during her run and turns over a new leaf.

Neera used the information gained from the attacks to create her own "Dark Aurameres" with which she empowered her own Guardians, which she called "Dominators." These Dominators were brainwashed classmates of the girls; Sandra, Uriah, Judas, and the Grumper sisters.

Elyon uses some of the Heart of Meridian power to give Guardian powers to Cassidy, Alchemy, and Miranda.

The Dominators betray Neera and trap her in a crystal, then attack Meridian during Susan and Dean's wedding rehearsal. An extended conflict begins during which the world learns of the Guardian's existence, though their identities remain hidden. In the end, the Dominators go to Kandrakar. It turns out that Neera had been counting on their betrayal to get herself to Kandrakar. She battles the Guardians and is defeated. The Dominators lose their powers, and their memories of who the Guardians are.

Redemption's Flame:

Phobos escapes from prison, taking Cedric, Trapper, and Frost with him, leaving glamoured Lurdens in their cells to hide the escape. Miranda is contacted by the Oracle, who tells her she needs to be the one who recaptures Phobos. She is allowed help from Elyon and two others, she chooses Taranee and Hay Lin.

Phobos, unaware of the changes in Miranda's life and loyalty, seeks her out expecting her to rejoin him. She pretends to do so in order to learn of his plan. Phobos obtains a magical gemstone, unaware that it is a fake, the real stone removed by Elyon when Miranda warned her of Phobos' plans. The four girls confront Phobos and his servants and spring the truth of Miranda's new powers on him at the last minute, defeating him and returning him to prison.

Summer Break Series:

While practicing her powers, Alchemy meets a strange young man named Zach, who has no memories aside from his name, a certainty that he should be older, and the fact that he's from a world called Gaia. Himerish agrees to let Zach stay in Kandrakar until his memory returns. The remaining girls whose boyfriends still don't know the truth tell them.

Upon learning that Susan is pregnant, Will tells the other Guardians about a vision of the future she had, a vision which included her soon to be younger brother, and a warning of a terrible future enemy. The Guardian's parents travel to Kandrakar to meet with the counsel and learn that there used to be a sixth Guardian.

The former Dominators are accosted by a strange entity calling itself 'Mother.' The being restores their powers and tries to force them to obey it's will to destroy the world, but they successfully resist and Kandrakar removes the powers once more.

On the eve of the first day back to school, Elyon has a terrible nightmare in which she awakens years in the future to find her powers empty and both Meridian and Earth dead lifeless worlds. At school for the first day, the Queen meets a new transfer student: A strange lad named Sephiroth...

Final Fantasy Seven:

On a version of earth where actual events from other realities are known about in the form of fiction, a man named Christian is contacted by the immortal guardian Ganthet. Ganthet reveals to him that Gaia is real, and that he is concerned by the threat posed by Jenova. It turns out that Ganthet has used his powers to examine the future, and seen that out of all possible futures there is one, and only one, in which Jenova can be defeated permanently. But bringing that future into being requires that Aeris survive. Ganthet wants Christian to go to Gaia as his agent to make that change.

Christian agrees and finds himself traveling alongside Avalanche. He tries to keep the truth of his origin a secret, but as his relationship with Aeris grows closer she becomes more and more suspicious that something is unusual about him. At Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen reveals that he knows the truth and makes Christian tell Aeris. In spite of his best efforts to change things, Christian is unable to prevent Sephiroth from acquiring the Black Materia. Ganthet appears to Aeris, warning her that she will be injured but survive, but dark forces working behind the scenes will pull Christian back to his own world and block his memories of what has happened.

Things unfold as Ganthet warned. Christian manages to interfere with Sephiroth's attack, throwing off his aim enough to render Aeris' wound serious but non-fatal. Christian is torn away, and Tseng and Elena, working for Ganthet, spirit Aeris away to safety and medical help. The rest of Avalanche, confused about what has happened but assuming Aeris and Christian are dead, continue on their path.

After recovering in a Wutai hospital, Aeris is approached by Minerva just as Meteor is summoned. Minerva returns the White Materia to her, gifts her with a new staff called the "Heart of Gaia," and sends her to Earth to reunite with Christian. She helps him remember what happened, and they wait.

Several weeks later, Aeris and Christian return to Gaia and reunite with Avalanche. Joined by the Turks and guided by Christian's knowledge of what should happen, the group recovers the Huge Materia, defeats Hojo, and heads for the Northern Crater. As they approach, Jenova, unwilling to face them with Aeris still alive, flees the planet. Holy activates, destroying Meteor. Sephiroth attacks the group onboard the Highwind, and in a running battle is slowly whittled down and defeated...

W7W7W7W

Character Info:

Will: Still dating Matt Olson. Getting along much better with her mother, and accepting of Dean Collins whom Susan is now married to.

Irma: Maybe a little more mature than in the show, but not by much. Dating Martin Tubbs.

Taranee: Getting more self-confident than she used to be. Dating Nigel Ashcroft.

Cornelia: Still with Caleb. As insufferable as ever, though she's getting better at dealing with Irma's sense of humor.

Hay-Lin: Same old Hay Lin. Dating Eric Lyndon.

Elyon: Most of her Heart Power still being used to contain Nerissia. Guardian of Light. Dating Joel.

Miranda: Guardian of Hope. Dating Gideon. Probation rules forbid shapeshifting except in life or death emergencies.

Cassidy: Guardian of Compassion. Miranda's legal guardian. Engaged to Peter Cook.

Alchemy: Guardian of Faith. May be involved with Zach.

Christian: Aeris' husband. Wields an enchanted sword called Desperado, forged from a fragment of Masamune.

Aeris: Last surviving Cetra. Wields the Heart of Gaia, a staff which may, in fact, be her world's Heart.

Lillian: Heart of Earth. Knows something is up with the girls, but isn't entirely sure what.

The Dominators: Judas, Sandra, Uriah, Bess, Courtney. Now powerless, but once given evil Guardian-like powers by Queen Neera.

Zach: A boy who has lost his memories and been sent to Earth.

Sephiroth: ?

T.E.M.P.U.S.: An organization of wizards, wise-men, and time travellers who protect the multiverse. Notable members include Ganthet, Himerish, and Gandalf.

Jenova: Dangerous, world-destroying entity of unknown origins.

Necron: Personification of death. Manipulating events from behind the scenes.


	2. Chapter One

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

W7W7W7W

"Guardians of the Multiverse"

Book One: "The Pending Storm"

Chapter One

Earth. Sheffield Institute. It was lunch time for the ninth grade students, and the Guardians were gathered together outside for the meal. "Whew!" Irma exclaimed. "I'm in trouble here! Half a day and I can already tell this year's gonna be a lot harder than last year."

Holding a handful of french fries inches from her mouth, Taranee answered "How many times did I tell you all the slacking off was gonna catch up with you girl?"

"She's right. It's your own fault Irma." Will agreed. "Even I'm doing okay so far."

Irma threw a handful of fries at them both. "I know I know! But this isn't just another grade level harder! This stuff is like, twice as hard as before!"

"It's high school, not just junior high." Alchemy chuckled. "Did you really not see it coming at least a little?"

"Of course she didn't. She's Irma." Cornelia said. Everyone laughed except for Irma and Elyon.

"Don't worry Irma. I've got your back." Martin said.

"Thanks."

Joel, noticing Elyon's failure to laugh along with the others, asked "Something wrong El?"

"I had a really bad dream last night." She replied. "And Guardian dreams can be prophetic."

"That's still bugging you?" Alchemy asked.

"Well, look at how she told us it ended." Hay Lin answered. "I'd still be weirded out too."

"Wait, how did it end?" Matt asked.

"Every living thing on Earth and Meridian dead." Elyon whispered.

"Cripes. What you gonna do if it does turn out to be real?" Martin asked.

"First things first, we go to Kandrakar after school." Will answered. "Maybe the Oracle will know something about this. And if he doesn't he needs to be aware."

Elyon shook her head, tried to smile. "And let's not forget that it might still be nothing. It might just be a dream after all." Hoping to change the subject, she asked "So, has anyone else met the new student?"

"Sephi-somthing?" Irma asked.

"Sephiroth." Matt said. "Yeah, he was in my gym period. Strange guy, but pretty strong. I think the coaches are already planning to have him try out for the football team."

"You're right about the strange part." Elyon said. "I met him before first class, and he just seemed, I dunno... ...off... somehow."

"You mean as in 'We need to keep an eye on this guy' off?" Miranda asked.

Shaking her head, Elyon answered "Ordinarily I would say no. But after the freaky dream, well, maybe we should think about it."

"Hey, speaking of new students where's this Zach guy you were telling me about?" Joel asked.

"Still in Kandrakar." Alchemy sighed. "He won't be here for a week yet. Something about trouble faking the paperwork to get him enrolled."

"Awfully big sigh Al." Cornelia teased.

Elyon agreed. "Totally. Are you interested in him?"

"Maybe." Alchemy admitted, blushing.

"Well it's about time!" Will said. "He seems like a nice enough guy Al."

"Yeah, but he's also so different from me." Alchemy said. "Impulsive, disorganized... And he doesn't know who he really is. What if he turns out to be with someone already back on his world?"

"You're over thinking Al." Cornelia answered. "If you've got a chance take it!"

"Totally." Taranee agreed.

"Well, maybe... Let's wait 'til he's actually coming here to school first."

As Alchemy was speaking this last, the bells began to ring. Will sighed. "Back to it people."

Standing, Taranee asked "Where we meeting up after school for the trip to Kandrakar?"

"Shell Beach works for me." Will answered. See you all there..."

W7W7W7W

Somewhere else. In a black starless void of utter darkness, a large shimmering portal hovered in the midst of the abyss. Viewed from either side, the portal contained a translucent image of the Guardians as they left the Sheffield cafeteria. Standing 'over' the portal were a ring of shadowy figures. They included a tall thin woman in a revealing dress and horned helmet, a evil-looking clown, and a bald man with a long flowing beard and mustache, among many others.

"They are aware of the approaching danger." the woman said.

"It matters not sorceress. Jenova is on Earth. She will act according to her nature, and unwittingly advance our interests as a result."

"You mean advance Necron's interests." the clown said.

"A valid concern Kefka. Necron promises us our heart's desires for serving him. Yet what do we know of his true goals?"

"Kefka, Ultimacia, consider our alternatives." The bald man said.

"We have none Emperor."

A deep rumbling frightful voice spoke from above. "Exactly. You have no alternatives."

The ring of figures around the portal bowed down as a black swirling mass, a deeper darkness, coalesced out of the surrounding darkness into the form of a humanoid figure. "Lord Necron." Ultimacia whispered.

"You will serve me. Like it or no." Necron ordered. "Yet like it you should, for I will honor my word to grant your desires."

"And what of your desires Necron?" Ultimacia asked.

"You know already. I have never denied it; Death to all that lives. Yet, this goal will take centuries to complete. By serving me you save your worlds for last, giving you much time to rule before I come for them as well." Necron answered. "Not to mention the power you will need to best those who would otherwise defeat you."

"Why target Earth though?" Kefka asked. "Wouldn't Kandrakar itself be a better target?"

The Emperor answered "It would. But as Queen Neera recently learned assaulting the very heart of infinity is easier said than done."

Necron concurred. "Yes, even I intend to save Kandrakar for last, when it is alone and weak. As for why the Earth, well, the Guardians are there. We must deal with them sooner or later, why not now?"

"Then what is our plan?"

"For now we bide our time." Necron replied. "Jenova is loosed upon an unsuspecting Earth, and soon enough Meridian will also feel her wrath. That is enough for the present time but fear not: Our hour is fast approaching..."

W7W7W7W

Sheffield. As the first day of school ended the Guardians rushed away to the cave on Shell Beach, anxious to go to Kandrakar and report their concerns. "Everyone ready?" Will asked.

"Ready and anxious." Elyon said. "I've got a really bad feeling about this one Will. I just can't get that dream out of my head."

"Then let's go." Will agreed, opening a fold.

After they disappeared into the fold which closed behind them, the shadows stirred in the cavern. A blue-skinned woman stepped out from behind a large boulder. "My my my..." Jenova mused. "The Guardians of Infinity. This just got more interesting..." With a flourish of raising her arms over her head, she transformed into an apparently normal human woman with medium Caucasian skin and dark hair. Though nude in her true form, this disguise covered Jenova in a sharp-looking woman's business suit. She examined herself, satisfied with the results. "So much to do... This world is much healthier than I left Gaia. No meteor to smash into it to kick-start the process either. Oh well. Let's get started..." She strode out of the cave and walked towards Heatherfield, destruction on her mind and malice in her eyes...

Meanwhile in Kandrakar the Guardians arrived near the inner sanctum where they usually met up with Himerish and the council. Even as they were stepping out of the fold a voice shouted out "Hey ladies!"

"Hey Zach." Irma answered. "How's it been?"

"Dull." Zach answered.

"Don't worry, you'll get to Earth soon enough." Cornelia said, shoving Alchemy towards the boy as she spoke, "Besides, you've got company now."

Alchemy blushed slightly as she greeted Zach. "Surely there's something you can do to keep yourself busy here?"

"Sort of. There's a big empty chamber on the bottom level, they let me use it for sword practice. And I do laps around the outer perimeter of the fortress."

With a raised eyebrow, Alchemy said "The outer perimeter is just balconies with huge gaps between them..."

"Yeah. I can't fly like you ladies, but I can jump pretty far."

"Impressive." Taranee said.

"Very. Just be careful. If you miss a jump there's no place to land." Will said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. So, is this a social call or...?"

"It's the 'or'. We've gotta see the Oracle." Elyon said.

"But, you wanna join us for supper at the Dragon afterwards?" Alchemy asked.

Zach smiled. "Sure! This Chinese food reminds me of something I ate back home... Not sure what..."

"Still no new memories back?" Taranee asked.

"Flashes in dreams." Zach replied. "They're gone as soon as I wake up."

As he was speaking the doors to the inner chamber opened and Luba stepped out, motioning for the Guardians to enter. "See you in a few Zach." Will said, and they walked into the inner room.

"Welcome Guardians." Himerish greeted the girls as they approached. "Guardian Cassidy is not with you?"

"She's working." Will said. "And we figured we shouldn't wait."

"Indeed. What troubles you?"

Elyon stepped forward and told Himerish and the council about her dream, beginning with waking up in a ruined palace, the monsters, Varrik's tale, and how it ended with the discovery that both Earth and Meridian were dead. "Then I woke up." She concluded. "I know it was probably just a dream, but I also know how Guardian and Heart dreams can come true, so..."

Himerish nodded. "Yes. It was wise to bring this to our attention. Can you repeat what Varrik said in the dream regarding the woman herself?"

"Yes, he said that she came through a fold, created the creatures via magic, and that those who survived being close to her said that she babbled on about 'enforcing the third law.'"

Luba and Alfor shared a concerned glance at this last, which did not escape notice. "What?" Miranda asked. "What's important about that part?"

Luba answered "The Third Law is almost certainly a reference to the third law of thermodynamics."

"Energy shall not pass from a place where it is less concentrated to a place where it is more concentrated." Taranee quoted. "So what? What's the big deal about that?"

"The big deal," Alfor explained, "Is in what happens when the third law is carried to it's logical extreme. The third law- Entropy- will eventually destroy the universe."

"What!?"

"Basically, it means you can't run things backwards. If you drop an ice cube into a cup of hot water, the heat energy in the water will flow into the ice, making the ice get warmer until it all melts. The opposite will never happen; the little energy in the ice will never flow into the water, making the water hotter and the ice colder." Luba said.

"This is an analogue for the whole universe. Eventually all of the usable energy will have been used." Himerish said. "It is nothing to fear in and of itself. It would take quadrillions of years for the universe to reach a state of total entropy on it's own. But, it sounds as if the woman in Queen Elyon's dream sought to accelerate the process somehow."

"But how do you accelerate a law of physics?" Taranee wondered.

"Wasting lots of power?" Irma asked.

"That would be a miniscule effect." Alfor said. "But... Are you thinking what I am Oracle?"

"I am. A former group of Guardians once fought an enemy which worshiped the third law as it's god. This being considered the existence of life- life of any sort- as an affront to entropy, since life builds up instead of falling apart. Perhaps this being is similar."

"So what can we do?" Will asked.

"Be vigilant." Himerish said. "If the queen's dream holds true the attack will come upon Earth first. Be watchful, be ready, and be willing to accept new allies who might aid your battle."

"New allies?"

Himerish smiled. "Queen Elyon is not the only one to see visions of the future. Now, you should go. Young Zachary is getting hungry. I wouldn't keep him waiting..."


	3. Chapter Two

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

W7W7W7W

"Guardians of the Multiverse"

Book One: "The Pending Storm"

Chapter Two

Heatherfield. Chen Lin was gathering supplies from the Silver Dragon basement when a flash of light from the next aisle over drew his attention. Stepping around the corner he found the Guardians stepping through a fold along with some of their boyfriends and Zach. "You been gone?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Knowing how easily upset her father became, Hay Lin answered "Nothing's wrong Dad. We just had to pick up Zach here for dinner."

"And that took all of you?" Chen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know how it is with us ladies." Irma said. "It's like how we can't even go to the restroom alone."

"Right..." Chen replied. It was clear he didn't quite believe Irma's excuse, but surprisingly he let it go and carried his armload of paper towels and other kitchen supplies up the stairs.

As soon as he was gone, Cornelia slapped Irma across the back of her head. "'You know how us ladies are'?" Cornelia demanded. "Thanks a lot Lair, that little comment just set stereotypes back ten years!"

"Is it really a stereotype if it's true?" Miranda wondered. "I mean, I've been here close to a year now and I have to say I've never once seen any of you go to a restroom alone."

Cornelia glared at her, but everyone else laughed. "She's got a point Corny." Will said. "It really is the rule and not the exception."

"Whatever." Cornelia fumed. "Let's just get upstairs and order."

They climbed the stairs and made their way out into the Dragon's dining room, where they were happy to find that the largest table, the only one big enough to seat the whole group, was unoccupied. A waiter approached with menus, but when he recognized the girls set them aside, knowing that they would already know what they wanted to order. Meals were ordered and delivered, and small talk was the order of business as everyone wanted to cheer up Elyon who was still distress by her dream.

"So how much longer before you'll be joining us at school Zach?" Martin asked.

"Sometime next week they think." Zach answered. "Heh, I don't really know anything about computers but I guess there's some new security technology to get around in order to put my made-up information in."

Makes sense." Taranee said. "Computer hacking and viruses are endemic on Earth. The security stuff is annoying but necessary."

"I'm in no rush." Zack said. "I mean, it'll be fun to hang out more and get out of that stuffy fortress, but school? Classes? Homework? Not really my thing."

"Hear hear!" Will and Irma agreed.

Even Elyon laughed at this. "I don't think it's anyone's thing. Except maybe Tara."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's true Taranee." Alchemy said.

"In any case, it's school. There's no way out of it. And we'll all be glad of it when we're adults."

"Speak for yourself." Irma answered.

As they were speaking, the front doors opened and three people entered. "Hey, there's that new guy." Elyon said. "And that must be his parents, though they don't look anything like him."

Will looked over her shoulder and saw the new student, Sephiroth. The man with him was shorter, with slick black hair pulled into a ponytail and a skin tone that suggested an oriental heritage. The woman was slightly taller than the man, and had a regal bearing to her walk, but also a look of sadness on her face. Nevertheless, she was the most beautiful woman Will had ever seen, reminding her of her own Mother in some ways. But even Susan had never been _THIS_ stunning.

"That's him alright." She said. "How did you say his name was pronounced? "Seckirat?"

"Sephiroth." Elyon replied.

At this answer, Zack leapt up from his seat. His eyes opened wide, and he stared across the room at Sephiroth, and then at the man with him, turning ghostly white as he did so. He managed to whisper-murmur "It can't be..." before falling to the floor unconscious...

W7W7W7W

Another time. Another world, Gaia by name. Aboard the Airship Highwind the members of Avalanche were celebrating the salvation of their world. Sephiroth and Jenova had been vanquished. Gaia was battered, metaphorically bloodied, but it lived and would repair the damage in time.

But the celebrations had been interrupted by the arrival of Gaia's protector, Minerva. She had come to reveal that the identity of the world Jenova had fled to was confirmed. And she had a request, a request which made at least one member of the group uneasy...

"I do not understand your reticence." Minerva said. "I had expected you to be encouraged by the opportunity to take part in the quest to destroy Jenova once and for all."

"It's not that." Christian answered. "I'll follow anywhere in order to put a stop to her. I think we all would." All around the rest of the group nodded. "But you're also asking us to be de-aged into teenagers? Why?"

"You will have to work with that world's protectors." Minerva answered. "Ganthet believes that will work best if you are the same age they are."

"That makes sense." Yuffie said. "You know how a lot of kids have trouble working with adults."

"What's wrong love?" Aeris asked. "This is bothering you more than I've seen anything bother you before."

Christian laughed slightly. "Let's just say high school wasn't my thing."

"Oh, school!" Aeris exclaimed. "That's a bonus for me. It's not like I was able to do school here, what with all of them controlled by Shinra."

"You never went to school!?" Cloud asked.

"No. Mom bought home all the books she could find; I had to teach myself as best I could."

"That's terrible." Tifa said.

"Well..." Christian mused, "At least it'll be school without the people I had to go with before."

"That's the spirit!" Aeris said.

"Just tell me there's not any side effects or anything."

"That depends on how you define 'side effects.'" Minerva answered. "The process does not have to be permanent, though even if it were you would return to your normal ages at the usual rate. I must admit to you that this process can temporarily strip a subject of their memories. But this only happens if it is forced upon an unwilling person."

"I guess that'll have to do then." Christian agreed. "What about support? You said we were going to a version of Earth in my time period right? They don't let teenagers run around without adult caretakers there you know."

"Ganthet assures me that a member of his Tempus Council will fulfill that role. I understand he has also prepared a 'front' for your presence."

"That sounds smart. So, what can you tell us about the locals? The local heroes I mean." Tifa asked.

Minerva answered "Very little. Ganthet insists that it is best for the two groups to find each other on their own. I can tell you that you are looking for a group of young women known as the Guardians of Infinity. Each of them holds a specific magical power based upon either an elemental or a positive emotion."

"Interesting." Red mused.

"So when do we go?" Yuffie asked.

"You do not. At least not as yet. Christian and Aeris shall go alone at first. Though I suspect that the rest of you will be needed soon enough."

"Scouting first. No arguments. But Yuffie's question is still kind of valid. When do Aer and I leave?"

"Whenever you like." Minerva said. "Though the need is not so immediate that you cannot stay the remainder of today to celebrate with your friends. I will cast the spell now..." She motioned widely with her arms, and a shimmering multicolored wave passed over Aeris and Christian, "And you will both awake in the morning at your new ages."

"Will you be sending them?" Cloud asked.

"There is no need. I have imprinted the world's location into the Transit Materia Aeris carries. She will be able to see to the transfer herself, once they are prepared."

Yuffie said "Then I guess we're done! Let's Party!"

Aeris interrupted her. "Not so fast Yuff. There's one more thing we need to discuss."

"I was thinking the same thing." Red agreed. To Minerva he said "When Cloud struck the killing blow upon Sephiroth something unexpected occurred. As his form disintegrated, we saw the swirling green of his lifestream energy as well as a dark miasma which I suspect was the shadow of Jenova's influence upon him. The darkness was pulled down into Gaia's core, but contrary to what should have happened the lifestream energy was not. It seemed to hover in the air for a time, before seeming to evaporate."

"That _was_ strange..." Cloud agreed.

"Yes. Most unusual." Minerva agreed. "I will look into this at once." And with that she vanished from their sight.

"This is gonna be weird..." Christian mused.

"Hey, better you than me, yo." Reno said.

"We'll worry about the weird in the morning." Aeris said, taking her husband's hands. "For now, let's do as Minerva suggested and enjoy the celebration."

As he turned and wrapped his arms around her, Christian agreed. "You're right. As usual..." As Yuffie started music playing he smiled. "Care for a dance?"

"Love to..."

W7W7W7W

As Zach came to, the first thing he saw was the concerned faces of the Guardians leaning down over him. Alchemy in particular looked concerned. "Whuh happened?" He asked.

As she and Will helped him sit up, Alchemy said "That's what I wanna ask you! You just went pale and fell over. You've been out for like half an hour."

Looking around, Zach saw that he had been moved. He was lying on a cot in the Dragon's basement. "Weird... I'm not sure..."

"It's never happened before?" Taranee asked.

"No, never. At least not that I remember, not since I woke up in that forest... What was I doing before it happened?"

Will explained "We were eating dinner. A new guy from school came in with his parents, and when you saw him you freaked out then fainted."

"He freaked out when he heard the name Will." Elyon said. "Let's try it again: Sephiroth."

Zach's eyes opened wide again, but he didn't faint this time. A swirl of memories teased the edges of his amnesia: Sephiroth, Genesis, Angel... Hojo. "Hojo..." He whispered.

"What?" Irma asked. "Hojo? What do Howard Johnson hotels have to do with this?"

"Howard who?"

Cornelia punched Irma, hard. "Ignore her. You're remembering something aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I mean, yes, but it's disconnected, without context." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "It's weird... The name Sephiroth, I think I knew someone with that name, and that guy looks like him, but it can't be him. For one thing, I think the Sephiroth I knew was, like, in his thirties."

To the other Guardians, Taranee thought "But remember, Zach has said he seems to remember being older himself, before he was bought here."

"That's true." Miranda agreed, "But didn't this Sephiroth seem to have memories of being from here?"

"He said his family moved here from the east." Elyon thought to them. "But he was flighty... weirdly nonspecific... I dunno..."

"If it wasn't him, what upset you Zach?" Hay Lin asked.

"His father. I'm remembering another name, Hojo. Professor, I think, Hojo. And I think there was something terrifying about the professor, and I think this Sephiroth's dad looks just like him."

The girls all looked at each other at this, and suspicious thoughts passed between them. Then Elyon took Cornelia's hand and said "Come with me, I've got an idea. The rest of you wait here." The Queen led Cornelia up the stairs back to the dining room and looked around. There. There across the room sat the new student with his parents. Walking to them with Cornelia in tow, she stopped at the table and said "Hi! Remember me from school today?"

Sephiroth glanced over. "Indeed. Elyon, was it?"

"Yes. I just wanted to introduce my friend! This is Cornelia."

"A pleasure." Sephiroth answered. He frowned. "Is your other friend well? I noticed him become ill as we arrived. Perhaps my father could have a look at him, or mother. Both are doctors." He motioned to them. "My father, Hojo, and my mother Lucrestia." Elyon couldn't help but notice that the mother seemed concerned, but the father merely annoyed.

"No, thank you. He just ate too much wasabi. We tried to warn him. Anyway, we'd better be getting back but I hope to see you again tomorrow."

The girls returned to the basement and revealed all that had happened. "It could still just be a coincidence." Irma argued. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Well it could!" She insisted.

"It's not impossible Irma." Taranee agreed, "But can we take the chance?"

Elyon was adamant: "No, we can't. We need to start keeping an eye on them."

Will agreed. "But only one eye. If they are innocent the last thing we need is to be so focused on them that we miss the real threat. Like when we thought Joel was working for Phobos."

"Alright. It's settled then. We'll work out a plan tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

W7W7W7W

"Guardians of the Multiverse"

Book One: "The Pending Storm"

Chapter Three

On the second day of the new school year, the Guardians began to watch their new schoolmate. In every period of the day, at least one person in their circle of 'in the know' friends was present in the same class as Sephiroth. The boy's every move, word, and action were observed and scrutinized for any sign that he was somehow up to no good.

Sephiroth himself took no notice of these observations, or at least showed no sign of it. After school was over, everyone met together at Will's apartment, which was more crowded than usual due to all of the half-filled moving boxes. "Just sit anywhere you can find." Will said. "We've got stuff packed for the move everywhere."

"It's cool you guys were able to find a bigger apartment so close to here." Hay Lin said as she flopped back onto a chair. "When's the big moving day anyhow?"

"We can help." Alchemy offered.

"Thanks, but we won't need that much help really." Will answered. "See, we're doing it next Saturday, and I'm just gonna teletransport most of this stuff straight from here to there."

"Won't your new neighbors think it's funny that all your stuff just appeared without then seeing you moving stuff in?" Caleb asked.

Will grinned. "That's why I said "most" of the stuff. We'll take a couple of loads, mostly big furniture, the usual way... So, down to business before Mom and Dean get here. What happened with the new guy?"

"Exactly squat in first period." Irma answered. "He just sat there at his desk, kind of rigid, y'know? Though he did talk with a couple of guys on the way out at the end. They were too far away for me to hear what about, though he actually laughed a little."

"Same thing second period." Cornelia said. "He seemed, I dunno,.. detached? Didn't really care about anything, although..."

"Although what?"

"Well, Mr Davidge seemed to notice how he was acting too. Called him on a couple of questions, like, expecting to catch him not knowing what we were learning. But it didn't work. The guy actually impressed Davidge with his answers."

"Smart then, underneath that weirdness." Elyon mused.

"Yeah. What about third period?"

Martin said "Joel and I were there. And I have to report a little differently from Irma and Cornelia."

"Yeah." Joel agreed. "There was this guy, a senior I think, one of the jock-types from the look of him. Teacher was late, this guy comes in, takes the seat next to Sephiroth. They talked until the teacher showed up."

"Yeah, and Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying the conversation." Martin confirmed. "He wasn't all that quiet or anything, he was smiling even."

"Hmm... Fourth period?"

"Algebra." Miranda said. "No one talked to him socially, but he answered a bunch of the equations Miss Larson had on the board. Easily, too. It was kind of impressive. I think he was doing them in his head."

"_I _couldn't even do high-school level algebra in my head." Taranee said.

Miranda grinned. "Like I said, it was impressive."

"Well..." Taranee said, "Nige and I watched him during lunch. He sat by himself at first, ate a double-sized chicken salad and just drank water. Near the end of the time a bunch of the junior and senior jocks invited him to their table."

"A lot of interaction with the jocks and athlete types..." Will mused.

Matt said "And I can explain why. Fifth period, gym class. The coaches were all over him to try out for the football team."

"Big, strong, it makes sense." Irma said.

"Yeah. Even if this guy is up to no good, I don't think the other guys have anything to do with it. They're just after another guy like themselves for the team." Joel said.

"We're still making progress though." Taranee said. "That's a false lead removed. Who had sixth period?"

Cornelia raised her hand. "That's me. He recognized me from El introducing us yesterday, spoke as he was coming into the room. Nothing big, just a 'Hello.' Still, he smiled and seemed more grounded than yesterday."

"I wonder if all the people talking to him is helping him to get grounded?" Martin said. "It sounds like he gradually got better all day long."

"It could be." Alchemy said. "He seemed fine last period. Nothing unusual at all. And then he went out to the field for football tryouts afterward."

"Wait. He's actually trying out for the team?" Elyon asked.

"I guess so."

"Then we need someone on the inside." Everyone looked at Caleb.

"What?" Caleb asked. "Oh no! No no no. I don't have time for silly games!"

"You and Matt are the strongest two guys here." Will said, "And since they don't allow the use of eye-beams in football Matt's out."

"And it's not just a game. You'll be on the team as a spy." Cornelia added.

Caleb sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of it. "This is gonna stink..."

"Aw, it won't be so bad man." Nigel said. "Although... Do you even know the rules?"

"Not a clue."

"Then come on, we'll give you a crash course before tryouts tomorrow." Nigel stood to leave, and the other guys went along.

"Well, I guess that's it for now." Will said.

"Yeah." Cornelia agreed. "Now come on, let's go watch the guys get sweaty." The other girls giggled, and they ran to watch Caleb's lesson...

W7W7W7W

Elsewhere. Elsewhen: Vanishing Point, headquarters of TEMPUS, situated at the end of time forever static in the final nanosecond of this reality. From here the most powerful wizards and time travelers of many worlds work together to preserve the multiverse. As the Tempus Council gathers together, two folds open simultaneously. From one steps a member of the council, Oracle Himerish of Kandrakar. From the other, Oyarsa Minerva, protector of Gaia.

Himerish takes his seat while the council's leader, Ganthet, greets Minerva. "Welcome. Is all going according to plan?"

Minerva nodded. "It is. Christian and Aeris will arrive on the Guardian's Earth tomorrow. I have honored your request to not tell them any more than necessary, though it still troubles me."

"And I as well." Himerish agreed. "I have not told the Guardians even half of what we know. And yet I can see no reason to withhold information aside from you Oan's insistence on non-interference. Yet we are not of your race Ganthet. Why should we remain silent just because you have to?"

From the far side of the room, a small green creature answered, "An example will be helpful, no?" Master Yoda asked. "When fall to the dark side Anakin did, allow Obi-wan to tell Luke I would not. And why not? Alter the future that knowledge would."

Ganthet said "Yes. We must be cautious. Jenova must be stopped. But our involvement must be very careful. Even now, we cannot see for certain what will happen. Necron's presence shrouds our foresight. Timelines fly off in a thousand different directions which even we cannot control. Himerish, Lady Minerva... I have lived five billion years, and worked for the good of all worlds for most of that time. Trust my judgment. Our champions must come together on their own."

"Very well Ganthet." Minerva answered. "I will honor your wishes, but, bear in mind that I reserve the right to alter this choice if I feel the situation is spiraling beyond our control."

From his seat next to Ganthet, Gandalf said "That is all we can rightly ask."

"Then I must return to Gaia. There is much work to do to restore my world." Minerva nodded and vanished through a new fold.

"She responded better than I had anticipated." Ganthet said. "And what of you Himerish? Will you continue to agree with my plans?"

"I will. Though as with Lady Minerva I must reserve the right to intervene in extreme circumstances."

"Then complete our meeting is?" Yoda asked. "Or perhaps not? Sense another issue I do."

"Simply a minor concern." Gandalf replied. "Christian and Aeris are adults, of course, but they will not be so physically while working with the Guardians. What will occur if they are detained by those in charge without an adult 'caregiver'?"

"Valid." Mister Peabody agreed. "We need to send in someone to fill this role."

"But who?" Ganthet wondered. "It must be a human, or one who can pass as human. And also one who has sufficient knowledge of Earth in that time period as well."

As one, the majority of the council looked to one member, who was surprised by the decision. "Great Scott!"Emmett Brown exclaimed. "Me!?"

"You are from Earth in the approximate era." Gandalf said. "Early by a few decades, yes, but closer than anyone else." He sighed. "Honestly Doctor Wells would be a more sober choice, but he's never quite adapted to the century's difference between his culture and yours."

"Well, I can't argue with that. Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Let us make ready then..."


	5. Chapter Four

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., Final Fantasy, or any of their related characters/concepts, nor any other properties whose characters/concepts appear in this story. This is a work of fan fiction.

W7W7W7W

"Guardians of the Multiverse"

Book One: "The Pending Storm"

Chapter Four

Caleb rushed forward, dodging students posing as opposing players for his football team tryouts. He still wasn't sure how he had gotten talked into this, but here he was. At least the game was relatively simple compared to the intricacies of warfare; Matt and Nigel had managed to teach him everything he needed to know in a single evening. Holding the ball (And why, he wondered, did they call it a ball when it was the wrong shape?), he slipped past a number of opponents effortlessly and reached the end zone unaccosted.

From the stands came the sounds of Cornelia and the other girls cheering him on, but Caleb's attention was focused on the other players running up to him. "Wow man, you're pretty good!" One said. Another asked why he hadn't played the year before, and several were cheering and clapping him on the back.

The school's coach, a burly P.E. Teacher by the name of Greene, approached with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Caleb's hand and shook hard. "Son, between you and Seph we've got a lock on the championships this year! Welcome to the team!"

"Thanks." Caleb answered.

"No, thank you. We've not made post-season in five years but that's all changing now. We'll get you squared into a position over the next week, but I'm glad to have you."

As the coach turned and walked away, Cornelia ran up. "You did it!" She exclaimed, kissing and hugging him. "Oh, a boyfriend on the football team! How awesome!"

"Don't forget Corny, he's only on the team as a spy." Will said.

"Yeah, though I have to admit this game seems pretty fun." Caleb answered. "I might stick with it either way."

"Cool." Irma said. "So now that we've got Caleb on the team, what else do we do? I mean, watching over this Sephiroth guy during practice and games is only a small part of each day..."

"She's right." Taranee agreed. "If the guy really is a danger, we need someone on him at all times."

Hay Lin asked "But how? We've all still got so many other things to do in our normal lives."

"We've got him covered during school hours and football. That leaves non-game evenings and weekends wide open." Will said.

"Lots of time for a scheming villain to do nasty stuff." Taranee nodded.

"We need someone who's schedule is open. Someone who has nothing else they have to do, nowhere else they need to be..." As Will was speaking, a gust of wind blew up, bringing with it the odor from the school's garbage dumpsters. Caleb and the girls grinned all at once with the same idea...

W7W7W7W

Gaia. Having overcome the shock of waking up to find themselves much younger (Even knowing it was coming, it was still a shock to experience) Christian and Aeris had spend most of their day finishing up preparations for their trip to Earth. Neither had worried overmuch about new clothing, knowing they would need to take care of that after they arrived in order to get fashions that would fit in and not stick out. But they had gathered a large supply of various Materia Crystals, as well as other mystical items that might prove useful.

After finishing the packing and confirming that nothing had been forgotten, Aeris said "I think this is it. We're as ready as we're gonna get."

Christian nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He took his wife's hand as he said "You know, this could be tricky. This isn't my Earth so there's probably differences from what I know. And of course even if there's not I'm still twenty years out of date on what teenagers are into."

"I'm not worried." Aeris answered. "We'll tackle whatever comes together."

"Yeah. I just wish Minerva could've told us more about these 'Guardians.' Like where to find them."

"Well there's no changing that now. Let's do this." With those words, Aeris removed a short rod that was clasped to her belt. She held it up and gave it a short sudden jerking motion, which caused it to extend into a six-foot quarterstaff. Minerva, who had gifted this staff to Aeris called it the "Heart of Gaia." It was far more powerful than any other weapon Aeris had used, and she was still learning of all the powers it held. Holding the staff in her usual spell-casting position, she activated the transit materia already linked into a slot, directing it's energy towards the coordinates Minerva had shown her. Before them a fold opened leading to Earth.

"And here we go." Christian muttered. He picked up the satchel full of supplies, swung it over his shoulder, and led the way through the fold.

They arrived on the far side in the middle of a deserted city alleyway. It was mid-day, the sun shining down from high above and a light breeze blew through the alley, ruffling leaves and loose papers about. "We're alone." Aeris noted. "Though I guess that's good."

"Very good. I imagine this would've caused issues if we'd shown up in the middle of a crowd." Christian agreed.

Nodding as she looked around, Aeris said "It looks kind of like Midgar, though without the nasty plate overhead."

"Maybe. Let's hold up on judging until we see more. This is just a back alley after all. The rest of the town could be cleaner."

"I hope so. So, north or south?"

Before Christian could answer, another fold opened about a hundred feet away. It was much larger than the one they had used, and before either of them could react they heard the sound of an engine running, followed by the appearance, out of the fold, of a vehicle. As the fold closed behind it, Christian said "Is that a Delorian?"

"A what?"

The car screeched to a halt before the couple, and it's driver's side gull wing door swung open. "Great! I got the timing right this time!" the driver exclaimed. "Professor Emmitt Brown at your service!" he said, extending a hand to shake with Christian.

"Seriously?" Was all Christian could say.

Meanwhile, A spark of recognition passed through Aeris' eyes. "I know you! I saw you with Ganthet's council!"

"Yes indeed!" Brown replied. "That's why I'm here! Ganthet and Gandalf decided we should have someone around to fill the role of your 'adult guardian' in case legal issues come up with you looking like teens. So here I am!"

"I must admit, this has the potential to solve a lot of my concerns." Christian said. "But, Doc, if this Earth is anything like mine your story is known about here as a series of movies. That could cut into your role some..."

"Bah! I'll be in the background unless you really need me. What really matters is that I'll be giving you a place to live and a base of operations."

"Base of operations?" Aeris asked skeptically.

"Sure! Ganthet arranged it all, c'mon, get in the car and I'll show you!"

Husband and wife shrugged and walked around to the passenger side of the car...

W7W7W7W

Will led the way through the dark, filthy Heatherfield sewer system. As she went, shining a light ahead, rats scattered and ran. "We should be getting the good customer discount as often as we have to come down here." Cornelia complained.

"Totally." Irma agreed.

"Isn't there some other place we could convince Blunk to settle?" Cornelia wondered.

"Like what?" Will asked. "The city dump? Just as dirty. Shell Beach cave? Too clean for a Passling..."

"Yeah, but the sewer?" Cornelia continued to argue. "There's gotta be a better option than this."

"Well if you think of it, let me know." Will sighed. "Anyway, here we are." They turned one final corner and found a large abandoned chamber, once used for some aspect of sewer maintenance and now used instead for Blunk's house. Of course, the word 'house' can be used only loosely as the construct was actually a flimsy affair of cardboard, plastic sheeting, and discarded wood scraps scavenged from dumpsters and the city landfill. Will knelt and knocked -carefully- on the door.

Blunk answered quickly. "Ahh! Girls! Blunk not do it! Blunk not know anything about stolen gold!"

Will closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that since it's not why we're here." she finally said.

"Oh. What can Blunk do for you then?"

Stepping forward and kneeling down, Irma pulled out her cell phone and found a photo she had taken during school. She turned the phone so Blunk could see the picture of a tall silver haired student. "This guy's name is Sephiroth. New student at Sheffield. Maybe up to no good. We need you to watch him when we can't."

Blunk examined the photo carefully. "Okay. Blunk can do for Guardians. But what it worth?"

"It's worth us continuing to forget about the gold you didn't steal." Will replied.

Blunk chuckled nervously. "Deal!" He agreed. "Where Blunk find him?" Will handed over a paper with the address on it.

"Remember, we just need you to do this when we can't. Mostly nights and weekends." Will said. Blunk nodded.

As they were turning to leave, Cornelia said "We should have held out for some of the gold."

"It's stolen!" Irma exclaimed.

With a sigh, Cornelia said "A girl can dream can't she?"

W7W7W7W

As he drove through the streets of Heatherfield Doc Brown explained a little more of what Ganthet had arranged. "In addition to an H.Q. and place to live, we decided that it would be good to have a front. Something to explain our presence. And since you'll need to mingle with the city's teenagers in order to meet up with the Guardians faster, why not make that front something that caters to them?"

"Yeah, but a malt shop?" Christian asked. "Isn't that really out of date?"

"It's retro!" Doc exclaimed. "And retro is cool these days I guess. Not to mention it's one of the few businesses I know how to run, and if someone recognizes me as Doc Brown from the movies, I can say it's an act; part of the 1950's theme."

"Smart." Christian admitted.

"We thought so to."

Christian accepted that answer and leaned back, looking over at Aeris who was staring out the windows. "Cleaner than the alley, mostly." He said.

"Much. I think I could like it here. What did you say this city was called again?"

Brown answered "Heatherfield. Population four hundred thousand. Just twenty miles from the Fort Wyvern Army Base, and of course home base of the Guardians of Infinity."

"Can you tell us any more about them than Minerva was able to?" Aeris asked.

"Not much. Ganthet's a stickler for not interfering more than is absolutely necessary. Even what we're doing is more than he's comfortable with, though he knows we have to..." Brown thought for a moment before saying "I guess it's okay to tell you this much: They're almost all the same age you've been bought down to, and most of them go to the same school we've got the two of you in."

"Which is what?"

"Sheffield Institute. Private school, runs from sixth grade through twelfth, half a mile from where we're set up at. Speaking of which, here we are now!" Doc Brown pulled the car to a stop in front of a storefront.

Getting out of the car, Christian looked the building over. It was a typical city structure, storefront on the first floor with owner's quarters on the second and third floors above. Then he caught sight of the shop's name and broke into open laughter. "'The Spoony Bard?'" Aeris asked, reading the name, "What's so funny about that? What does it even mean?"

"Ganthet chose the name. Said it was appropriate somehow in a way Christian would understand." Doc Brown said.

Still laughing, Christian said "I'll explain later love. But there _is _an appropriateness to it."

Doc Brown led the way into the building. The first floor was designed as a small malt shop, clearly built with an eye towards invoking the 1950's while also appealing to modern teenagers. "I'll be running this a few hours every evening. Like I said before, a good way to give you a chance to interact with your classmates." He then led them up a stairway to a landing with a door on either side. "Right door's mine. Small apartment and my workshop. Left door's yours, plenty of room for living space plus a couple extra rooms for whatever you might decide you need to do your job here." The Doctor went back downstairs, while Christian and Aeris examined their new home.

"What do you think?" Aeris asked once they were alone.

"Good set up." Christian said. "I'm a lot more confident about this now that's it's not just the two of us without any support."

"True. Doc seems a bit hyper, but he's better than no help at all."

"So, what's our agenda? Unpack, check our the town?"

"And early to bed."

"Hmm?"

Aeris giggled. "Well, it_ is_ a school night..." Christian didn't know whether to laugh or cry...


End file.
